Change Our Lives
by Sheyna-osirissystemlady
Summary: SJ. Sam and Jack are listening to the radio in two different places. One song makes up for what years of working together couldn't!
1. Chapter 1

**Change Our Lives**

**Chapter 1**

****

**Spoilers – **None what-so-ever.

**Rating – **Pg, as there is nothing remotely swearing or "rude" in it!

**Season – **Err, pick one.

**Pairings – **Hah! Don't be silly. Sam and Jack forever!

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Stargate SG-1, or this song by The Calling. I have no money and can not afford things as I spent everything on Stargate DVDs.

**Author's Notes – **I love this song so much, and as you may have guessed if you have read any of my other fics, I love The Calling, so I wrote this fic because I love Stargate as well. Enjoy, oh and review.

     As Jack sat in his car listening to the music on _his_ radio, he heard a song playing, one he'd never heard of before, but the sort he knew he liked before the end of the first bar of music. He listened more intently and reminded himself that he should probably buy this album. It was a good song.

     As Carter sat in her lab, listening to the music on _her_ radio, she heard a new song playing. Now Carter was not one to judge this before she had gotten to know them, but in this case she made an exception. She knew she liked it, even before the end of the first bar of music. She listened more intently and made a mental note to buy this album. It was a very good song.

**_Jack's POV_**

_"Is it love tonight? _

_When everyone's dreaming of a better life?_

_In this world, _

_Divided by fear,_

_We've gotta believe that there's a reason we're here!"_

     Jack really liked this song. He sat and wondered why this song seemed to connect with him. Then he realised why. As he drove into Cheyenne Mountain Complex, he thought to himself: 

     'Do I really love her, or is this just some sort of meaningless crush? Good grief, I used the word crush. I know every person on this planet wants something better in life, and I work with her. Hah to them! The world is divided by fear isn't it? And everyone's trying to find some complex meaning to our lives! Suckers. I work with her so up yours! There is another reason, at least why I'm here. The goa'uld. If it wasn't for them (and Daniel I suppose), I would have died on Abydos after what happened to Charlie. My reason is to defeat the goa'uld. I just wish that Carter could be part of my reason.'

_"'Cause these are the days worth livin'   
these are the years we're given   
and these are the moments   
these are the times   
Lets make the best out of our lives!"_

**_Carter's POV_**

_"See the truth all around   
our faith can be broken   
and our hands can be bound   
but open our hearts and fill up the emptiness   
with nothing to stop us   
Is it not worth the risk?   
Is it not worth the risk?"_

     Carter really liked this song. She fiddled with a pair of scissors, and then put them down, realising how much her CO had influenced her over the years. She smiled more when she thought of him, she realised. He was a definite positive influence. But on the other hand, he was a negative influence. Why did she have to like him so much? Strong, military, astrophysicist Carter, falling for her CO. What would her mother think?

     She began to make a connection with the song:

     'I can see the truth,' she thought to herself, 'I just can't admit it! Hah! Faith. The only faith I have is the faith that if I'm captured by a goa'uld the colonel will save me! That would never be broken though! My faith in other things, however, goodness in the world for example, that was broken and trodden on. The System Lords made sure of that!

     'Hands bound. Only every time we're captured. Open our hearts. We can't. It's against regulations. Damn them! Emptiness. Now that I have a lot of. If I were allowed to be with Colonel O'Neill, I wouldn't though. There is something stopping us. But there shouldn't be. What if there were no regulations. Would I have the guts to ask him out? What if he didn't like me like that? I wouldn't be able to be so much as his friend. Let alone work on his team. But it would be worth the risk, if he said yes. If there were no regulations, yes, I'd risk it all for him! My place on SG-1, our friendship! But why can't I risk that now? I'm risking the same things with regulations. And it wouldn't be like I'm even asking him out. I just want to know if there could be something between us. Oh, good grief, what am I gonna do?'

_"'Cause these are the days worth livin'   
these are the years we're given   
and these are the moments   
these are the times   
Let's make the best out of our lives!"_

**_Jack's POV_**

_"Even if hope was shattered._

_  I know it wouldn't matter   
Even if hope was shattered   
I know it wouldn't matter   
'Cause these are the moments   
these are the times   
let's make the best out of our lives."_

     'Hope shattered, that's the goa'uld destroying Earth! But it wouldn't matter because Carter would still be there, we'd be together. Now if we weren't together if the final day comes…then it would matter. Moments. Ha-ha. Like when I walk into her lab and pinch all her doohickeys so she stops working and talks to me. Those times are the best. I can't make the best out of my life without Carter here with me. But she isn't really with me. She's my second in command. Not my girlfriend. Damn, there goes the bubble.'

**_Carter's POV_**

_"We can't go on  
thinking it's wrong   
to speak our minds   
I've gotta let out what's inside."_

     'It is wrong though. We can't speak our minds. We can't tell each other that we… God we can't even think it. But if we don't let it out I feel like I'm gonna explode. It isn't fair! I do love him. I do.'

     "I LOVE JACK O'NEILL!" Carter yelled at the top of her voice, and a very confused airman stuck his head around the corner. Carter grabbed her portable radio, shoved Airman Parishan out of the way and ran to the car park. She hoped to hell that he was there.

**_Jack's POV_**

_"Is it love tonight   
when everyone's dreaming   
can we get it right?   
Can we get it right?"_

     'It is love! I love her! Everyone else can dream of finding their soul mate but I've found mine, and I am gonna get it right! Stuff the air force. Someone else can protect Earth. My times up. I choose Carter!'

     "I LOVE SAM CARTER! STUFF THE AIRFORCE!" Jack yelled to no one in particular. He hated to leave the song before it finished but this was more important. He jumped out of the car, not bothering to close the door, and ran in the direction of Carter's lab. Before he got out of the lift, a blonde haired figure ran into him.

     "Carter!" He yelled. Then he noticed she had a radio with her. On it their song was playing.

_"'Cause these are the days worth livin'   
These are the years we're given   
And these are the moments   
These are the times   
Let's make the best out of our lives   
  
Even if hope was scattered   
I know it wouldn't matter   
These are the moments   
These are the times   
Let's make the best out of our lives."_

Jack just looked at her and realised that his life wasn't gonna turn around and give him another chance. This was it. One chance. If he didn't take it now, he may never have another opportunity. He grabbed Carter around the waist and kissed her on the mouth. She kissed him back and all fear of court marshals or being fired vanished. They didn't care. This was what they wanted. And now they had it.

**Author's Notes – **I hope you enjoyed that. Please review and I might try and think of another chapter. If you all want one of course.      


	2. Chapter 2

**Change Our Lives**

**Chapter 2**

****

**Author's Note's – **Firstly, I am very sorry for not wanting to write this chapter, but I was confused. Everyone who reviewed asked for a second chapter and I was very selfish and wouldn't write one. Now I decided this really isn't finished, and I'm writing one. Hope you can all forgive me, enjoy, Osiris.

     Sadly, General Hammond did care about court marshals, and walking down the corridor to find his 2IC and his 2IC's 2IC kissing in an elevator was a sure fire way to get one. Hammond glanced rather depressedly at them. He'd known something was going on, but he'd just dismissed it, not wanting to know. If he had the chance, he would have turned around and pretended not to know anything.

      But with Hammond came Senator Kinsey, and Senator Kinsey could not ignore the romance issue in front of him. In fact, he really didn't want to. This was the perfect excuse to seriously reprimand Hammond and the SGC. Even (if he was lucky) get Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter fired. He grinned, somewhat cruelly, at Hammond.

     "So General, this is that 'positive working attitude' we were talking about!" Kinsey looked incredibly happy. "I'm amazed that the SGC considers itself above standard military law. I may not have shown it, but I had much more respect for this facility than that! I'm afraid I'm going to have to report this to the President." With that, Kinsey walked off, grinning like Alice's Cheshire cat.

     Hammond sighed. Sam and Jack had finished their kiss and were staring, ashamed, at the floor.

     "My office. Now." Was about all Hammond could get out. He turned around and Jack and Sam followed.

     "I AM ASTONISHED TO FIND MY TWO BEST OFFICERS…DOING…WHAT YOU WERE DOING IN THE ELAVATOR!" Hammond yelled.

     "Sir, we…." Sam started.

     "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT MAJOR! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR EXCUSES! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING! WHAT I WANT, IS FOR THIS TO BE CLEARED UP, AND THAT IS PRECISELY WHAT SENATOR KINSEY IS DOING!" Hammond began to lose the redness in his cheeks. "You're both dismissed until further notice. Major, if there is anything scientific we need, I will call you, but you are not going on any missions. Is that clear?" He didn't give her time to answer. "In fact, I don't want you on the base unless I personally ask you to be here. Jack, the same goes for you. Dismissed."

     As Sam and Jack left Hammond's office, he added "Oh, and Colonel, Major, I'm very happy for you." He wasn't being sarcastic, or even angry. He genuinely meant it.

     When Carter got to her office, she sat in her chair and broke down in tears. How could one song ruin their lives?

**Author's Notes – **Hope you liked it. I will post more this time. I promise, but if you don't review, then I won't know what you all want to happen. let me know what you think and give me some ideas. Thanks. Osiris.


End file.
